Cañón del Mendigo/Leyendas
El Cañón del Mendigo era un gran cañón del desértico planeta Tatooine, formado por la unión de tres ríos milenios antes cuando el planeta tenía agua y vegetación. Era el hogar de los fieros dragones krayt del cañón, así igual que los algo menos peligrosas ratas womp. Historia El cañón se utilizaba como parte del circuito de la carrera de vainas Clásica de Boonta Eve, ca. 32 ABY. En la carrera, Anakin Skywalker fue desviado a una rampa de acceso por Sebulba, mandando su vaina de carreras varios cientos de metros de altura. Skywalker se recuperó y saltó por encima de la vaina de Sebulba. Se convirtió en el primer humano en lograr semejante hazaña en la historia de las carreras de vainas.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] El Cañón de Mendigo también sirvió como lugar de entretenimiento para los jóvenes que vivían en y a las afueras de Anchorhead para mostrar sus habilidades entre ellos. Los pilotos competían entre sus traicioneros muros usando el saltacielos T-16 de Incom. Incluso perfeccionaban su destreza y ganaban algunos créditos intentando desintegrar ratas womp mientras conducían a velocidades suicidas. [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]Star Wars Journal: The Fight for JusticeShadows of the Empire (novela) El cañón del mendigo era muy conocido por la Aguja de Piedra, una singular formación rocosa que alcanzaba 18,2 m de altura. En algunas ocasiones, formaba parte de las carreras, ya que conseguir pasar a través de ella (o “enhebrarse”) te podía hacer ganar unos cinco segundos de ventaja. Sin embargo, era tan extremadamente arriesgado que muchos pilotos valoraban más su vida que la carrera. Solo se sabe de dos pilotos que consiguieron enhebrarla, el primero fue Biggs Darklighter, quien casi la destruye en varias ocasiones. El segundo fue Luke Skywalker, quien para consternación de su colega “Deak”, perdió su estabilizador mientras atravesaba el ojo de la roca. Ambos pilotos, Darklighter y Skywalker harían uso de su pericia como pilotos para ayudar a la Alianza para Restaurar la República en su lucha contra el Imperio Galáctico. Entre bastidores En Rebel Assault, el Cañón del Mendigo era el lugar de entrenamiento para pilotos Rebeldes conocido como Base Anchorhead. Fue totalmente destruida cuando fue atacada por cazas TIE en el año 0 ABY. Los jugadores pueden recorrer el Cañón del Mendigo en tres etapas diferentes de Rebel Assault: *En la primera etapa se conduce un saltacielos evitando las traicioneras paredes del cañón. En un punto se ha de tomar la decisión de seguir a los líderes del entrenamiento a través de un tramo “fácil”, o seguir en solitario por un tramo más difícil del cañón Yendo por este último se consiguen más puntos. *En la siguiente etapa, mirando desde arriba, el jugador conduce el saltacielos mientras dispara varios objetivos. *La última etapa tiene lugar unas pocas fases después. Es casi idéntica a la primera excepto que el objetivo consiste en derribar a los cazas TIE que destruyeron la Base Anchorhead. El concepto de centro de entrenamiento solo aparece en Rebel Assault y se considera información apócrifa. Esta idea deriva probablemente del uso que hicieron Luke y Biggs durante su juventud. En otra escena de dudosa canonicidad, el Cañón del Mendigo aparece de nuevo en un juego, Star Wars: Rogue Squadron. El nivel de bonificación de la carrera del Cañón del Mendigo se puede desbloquear consiguiendo al menos una medalla de bronce en todos los niveles normales. En esta misión, Luke Skywalker (el jugador) compite con sus compañeros del Escuadrón Pícaro Zev Senesca, Dak Ralter y Wedge Antilles a través de los retorcidos confines del estrecho cañón, todos en saltacielos T-16. En ciertos lugares, el jugador puede elegir diferentes ramificaciones, algunas de ellas ofrecen rutas más cortas hacía la meta. Sin embargo, las rutas más rápidas son también las más estrechas y sinuosas, precisando la máxima destreza para pilotar con éxito. Para acabar primero por delante de Wedge, es obligatorio que Luke tome la ruta más difícil. La Aguja de Piedra es visible al final del circuito del cañón y Luke puede volar a través de su ojo. Apariciones *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' * *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' cómic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''A Wind To Shake The Stars (Radio Broadcast)'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Galaxy Magazine #2'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Cañones Categoría:Lugares de Tatooine